<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smut Requests by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034705">Smut Requests</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>One Shot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A book of smut requests from here and my tumblr, @dangan-horny . Feel free to leave a request, but be sure to read the rules, thanks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Kuwata Leon/Oowada Mondo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey, so this chapter is just the rules for requesting, so here goes.</p><p> </p><p>Things I Will Not Write</p><p>-R*pe/non-con/dubious consent<br/>-inc*st<br/>-p*dophilia<br/>-b*stiality<br/>-n*crophilia<br/>-gore<br/>-scat/piss/etc. (while piss/scat kinks are perfectly valid, i am uncomfortable writing them and would not do them proper justice)</p><p>Characters I Will Not Write</p><p>-characters not from Trigger Happy Havoc or Super Danganronpa 2<br/>-Chihiro Fujisaki<br/>-Hiyoko Saionji<br/>-Monokuma<br/>-Monomi<br/>-Akane Owari<br/>-Mikan Tsumiki<br/>-Junko Enoshima<br/>-Teruteru Hanamura</p><p>Ships I Will Not Write</p><p>-Byakuya x Touko<br/>-Celestia x Hifumi<br/>-Any ship with Yasuhiro (I will however be willing to write x readers or him on his own)</p><p> </p><p>Also, if requesting an x reader, please specify reader pronouns and genitalia. (ex: gender neutral afab reader)</p><p>I prefer for requests to be specific so I know I won't accidently go too out of the requester's comfort zone, but vauge requests are fine! Just be aware I will absolutely run with any artistic liberty you give me.</p><p>Yeah so feel free to request in the commebts or send an ask/message to @dangan-horny on tumblr.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Leon x Mondo x Kiyotaka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kiyotaka and Mondo decide they want to try having a threesome, and invite Leon to join them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi im excited abt this request!! bottom mondo !!! YEAAHHHH ugh bottom mondo,,,,,, yes ,,</p><p>can I ask for ishimaru and mondo decide that they want to try doing a threesome so they ask leon to join them to experiment? as for more specifics can mondo be the bottom, leon the switch, and ishi the top?</p><p>kinks: slight degredation, light dom/sub</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Although class 78 had graduated a few years ago, they still managed to keep in touch. Every year the whole class would go on one big outing, but other than that people mostly stuck to their own friend groups. So there Leon was, sitting in Mondo and Kiyotaka's apartment, trying to remember to not put his feet on the furniture, when Kiyotaka let out a small "ahem".</p><p>In response, Mondo had bugged his eyes out and mouthed a silent 'Now?' and needless to say, Leon was thorughly intreuiged.</p><p>"Yeah, Taka?"</p><p>"Leon, we've all been friends for quite some time now-" </p><p>Leon nodded, desperately wanting to know where this was going. He noticed Mondo had leaned his head back to avoid eye contact and was rubbing at his face.</p><p>"And you're aware Mondo and I are in a relationship-"</p><p>"He fuckin' knows that!" Despite Mondo's yelling, Taka remained calm.</p><p>"Mondo, dear, I know you're anxious but I am just trying to make sure Leon knows exactly what's happening."</p><p>"Y-Yeah, sorry." Mondo leaned his head back once more.</p><p>"As I was saying, Mondo and I are in a relationship, and we've both expressed interest in having a 'threesome', and seeing as we've all been friends for quite a while, you seemed like a good choice."</p><p>Leon thought his heart may stop. The only thing going through his mind was the phrase 'Holy shit.' repeated over and over again. He knew his face was beet red, probably now nearing the color of his hair.</p><p>"I- Uh-" Leon struggled to form sentences and Kiyotaka seemed to take this as a 'No'.</p><p>"Ah, I understand, I hope you did not feel pressured. In that case perhaps we should discuss dinner-"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Pardon me?"</p><p>"I- Uh- Dude, I'm in." Leon chuckled awkwardly. "Y-You think I'm the kinda guy that'd turn down a threesome with two hot dudes? Hell no! I'm totally down."</p><p>"Ah, well then in that case I suppose we should discuss scheduleing-"</p><p>Suddenly Mondo piped in, "I mean, we're all free now."</p><p>"I-Well, yes, that is true, but-"</p><p>Leon shrugged, "Now works for me." He attempted to remain casual, despite the fact that his mind was teeming with thoughts of what was to come.</p><p>"I- Well, I suppose if everyone is fine with now, I do already have the day off." </p><p>Mondo broke out in a huge grin, grabbing Taka from where he was sitting on the couch and pulling him into his lap, then beginning to kiss his neck.</p><p>"Mondo! This is highly inappropriate in front of a guest!"</p><p>"A guest that just agreed to have a threesome with us?" Mondo mumbled into Ishimaru's neck, puncuating the sentance with a bite. That seemed to shut Taka up for a moment, but he soon whispered somthing in Mondo's ear that caused him to go completely red, remove Kiyotaka from his lap, and leave the room.</p><p>"Mondo is going to be waiting in the bedroom for us."</p><p>"Y-Yeah, ok." At Leon's response Kiyotaka's eyebrows furrowed, and his red eyes seemed to bore into Leon's soul, it frankly reminded him of when he was about to be scolded for breaking a rule. <i> I wonder if he'll scold me when-<i> No, bad Leon, let's only start thinking about kinks when this actually gets going.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Leon, are you nervous? You know you don't have to do this. If you feel even the slightest bit of hesitation we can just-"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"No! I- I mean I am nervous, but I do really want to do this!"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kiyotaka stared at him some more, before apparently deciding Leon was being truthful. "Alright then, but remember, if you want or need to stop at any time, for any reason, just let us know and we will."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Yeah, of course dude. Promise." At that, Taka broke out into a large smile and Leon couldn't help but do the same.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Well, in that case, do you prefer being a top or a bottom?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Oh! Uh, I'm a switch, don't really care."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Okay! And are there any specific kinks that make you uncomfortable?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Uh, none that I can think of, but if I don't wanna do somethin' I'll let you know."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Fantastic! Well then, I believe Mondo is waiting for us. Shall we?" Kiyotaka stood up from the couch, extending his hand to help Leon up from his chair, and the men were off.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>The door of the bedroom swung open to reveal an impatient Mondo.</p><p>"Fucking finally! I was startin' to think you two had gone ahead and gotten to the fun without me!"</p><p>"Oh, of course not Mondo, I was just making sure Leon was comfortable."</p><p>"And I am! So let's get to it!" Kiyotaka let out a chuckle at Leon's statement.</p><p>"You're quite eager, Leon. Have you been thinking about what will happen? What dirty thoughts have crossed that pretty little head of yours?" Kiyotaka had stepped foreward and was now close enough Leon could almost feel his breath. It was odd, seeing Taka like this, but he couldn't say he- or his dick- minded.</p><p>Due to the afformentioned body part, Leon was having some trouble in forming words, and in response Kiyotaka leaned up to his ear, wrapping his arms around Leon's waist in the process.</p><p>"I believe I asked you a question."</p><p>At the feeling of the hot breath against his ear, leon let out a soft whine.</p><p>"I- just wondered about if you were into scolding and uh- um, punishing people. 'Cause y'know. You handed out a shit ton of detention slips in highschool." Leon laughed awkwardly and Kiyotaka took a step back, a small smile playing at his lips.</p><p>"It seems you've gotten smarter since highschool."</p><p>Leon's mind could hardly process what that meant. Kiyotaka fucking Ishimaru, ultimate moral compass and obnoxious hallmoniter, was kinky.</p><p>"Hm, but we'll get to that later." Kiyotaka sat on the bed, spreading his legs slightly and patting the space inbetween them.</p><p>"Mondo."</p><p>Immediately, Mondo made his way to sit in between Ishimaru's legs so his back was against Kiyotaka's chest.</p><p>"Leon." Kiyotaka gestured to in front of Mondo, and Leon sat down facing the other two men. Kiyotaka began kissing Mondo's neck, and Leon looked into Mondo's eyes, not exactly sure where to start. He settled for just kissing the other man, and he was soon rewarded for his decision when Kiyotaka bit down on Mondo's neck and he moaned into Leon's mouth.</p><p>Leon relished the sound, moving to Mondo's jawline, then his chest. He still had his tank top on but that left a fair amount of skin exposed. Leon kissed sloppily over Mondo's collarbones, then going to the upper part of his pecs that his shirt left exposed.</p><p>He slipped a hand under the other man's shirt, feeling up his abs and chest. Mondo's muscular build had always amazed him, and he would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about running his tongue over those glorious pecs a few times.</p><p>"Shirt." Mondo grunted, and Leon and Taka backed off so he could quickly remove the item, throwing it accross the room.</p><p>Before it even landed they were back, Leon now running his tongue over Mondo's right nipple, and Kiyotaka leaving hickeys all over his shoulders.</p><p>As Leon worked at the sensitive bud, Mondo's hips began moving on their own accord, thrusting slightly. Leon reached a hand down and began slowly palming Mondo through his pants, eliciting a series of gasps and groans he hoped would be cemented into his mind forever.</p><p>Leon gave the same treatment to the other nipple, eliciting a similar response from Mondo, before he began moving downwards, kissing Mondo's stomach before reaching the waistband of his pants, Leon looked up, silently asking for permission, and was met with a quiet "F-Fuck, jus' take 'em off already."</p><p>The redhead quickly obliged, pulling down the sweatpants and removing them completely, throwing them in the general direction of where Mondo had thrown his shirt.</p><p>He was met with tiger print boxers, which had a prominent tent in the front. Leon reached down to begin palming at Mondo again, but was stopped by a pale hand.</p><p>"Hm, not so fast. We have all day, let's take our time." </p><p>Leon obliged, pulling back, and Mondo shifted desperately, but grumbled an agreement. Kiyotaka moved so that Mondo was leaning against the headboard and he and Leon were sitting next to eachother.

"Mondo, dear, hands and knees."

Mondo quickly obliged, taking off his underwear before sitting in the middle of the bed on his hands and knees as instructed. While that was happening, Kiyotaka had gotten up and grabbed lube and a condom from the bedside table.

"Leon." Ishimaru gestured to in front of Mondo, and Leon quickly took his place.

As Kiyotaka coated his fingers in lube, Leon positioned his dick in front of Mondo's mouth, and Mondo greedily let the other man inside. 

Just as Oowada had begun running his tounge along the length of Leon's cock, Taka had begun thrusting a pair of fingers in and out of Mondo at a torturously slow pace. Mondo, desperate for friction, began thrusting his hips back to meet Taka's fingers, causing him to move deliciously over Leon's dick.

"Oh, dear, you sure are enjoying this."

Mondo simply moaned in response, a sound that sent vibrations along Leon's length. At the feeling, the red head let out a moan, beginning to thrust slightly into Mondo's mouth.

"Hm. Are you ready for my cock?"

Mondo moaned, thrusting back eagrly and causing Kuwata to tighten the grip on his hair.

Ishimaru had rolled on a condom and was currently applying some lube to his, admittedly substansial, length. Leon couldn't help but stare as Kiyotaka stroked himself to Mondo sucking his cock.

Soom enough though, Leon's cock was met with yet another delicious moan from Mondo as Kiyotaka began to enter him.

He thrust slowly, yet hard, making Mondo's body jerk with each thrust. Leon looked at the scene before him. If you had told him back when he was at Hope's Peak that he'd be having a threesome with the hallmoniter and Mondo fucking Oowada, not to mention that Mondo was a huge bottom, he would've laughed in your face.

God, Mondo felt full. He would never say it out loud but god, did the feeling of getting fucked in the mouth and the ass at the same time made him feel amazing. Maybe he had the slightest degredation kink and maybe the fact that he felt like a dirty little slut right now was only making him more turned on, but hey, whatever.

With each thrust of his boyfriend's hips, Leon's dick would be pushed deep into his throat, and it felt fucking great. Each time he moaned, he would feel Leon shiver ever so slightly.

He noticed Kiyotaka began to thrust harder and faster, which caused Leon to grip his hair harder and begin to thrust into his mouth. Mondo closed his eyes and loast himself in the pleasure, feeling his untouched dick twitch ever so slightly as Kiyotaka's cock hit his prostate.

Ishimaru was beginning to lose his composure, moving faster and making a concious effort to hit Mondo's prostate. He began to pant with the effort, now watching as Leon began doing the same, holding Mondo's head still as he moved.

Kiyotaka reached down, beginning to stroke Mondo in time with he and Leon's thrusts, and leaned down to leave more marks along Mondo's shoulders.

Soon he felt himself nearing the edge, and leaned to whisper in Mondo's ear.

"Cum for me."

Mondo obliged, releasing over Taka's hand and letting out a loud moan, which caused Leon to cum down his throat.

With a couple more thrusts Ishimaru joined them, the clenching of Mondo's tight ass bringing him to the edge.

After a few moments the men separated and collapsed, content with the evening they had just spent together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey !! hope you enjoyed !! i feel like i went a little too far with the exposition on this one, so sorry !! also i think this is my first time writing a threesome so like, hope that was alright !!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>